Rozmowy z Thief II: The Metal Age
Powrót do spisu Przecierając szlak Bazyl do Garretta *'Basso:' bas0101A: Zostawiłem dla ciebie otwarte boczne drzwi, Garrett. To jedyna sensowna droga do środka. Strażnicy na posterunku po zgaszeniu pochodni *'Strażniczka 6: '''sg60103A: (sfrustrowane prychnięcie) Cholerne pochodnie. Zawsze się wypalą. *'Strażnik 5: sg50103B: Cóż, nie łacheruj nad tym, tylko ją zapal. *'Strażniczka 6: '''sg60103C: Zgubiłam krzesiwo. Dla-- dlaczego ty jej nie zapalisz? *'Strażnik 5: 'sg50103D: Przecież to nie ja narzekam na brak światła, nieprawdaż? *'Strażniczka 6: 'sg60103E: Pff.... Bazyl i Jenivere *'Jenivere: jen0101C: Kto... kto tam jest? *'Jenivere:' jen0101D: Bazyl, to ty? *'Bazyl:' bas0101B: Jenny, to ja! Bazyl! *'Jenivere:' jen0102A: Bazyl! *'Bazyl:' bas0102B: Ciii, chodź ze mną. Niewykorzystane *'Strażnik 2: '''sv20104A: Jax! Mogę zająć ci chwilkę? *'Strażnik 2: sv20104B: Nie chcę się wtrącać w nie swoje sprawy, ale... Słyszałem, że zastanawiasz się nad wstąpieniem do straży szeryfa? *'Strażnik 4: '''sg40104C: Cóż... Truart rekrutuje do straży miejskiej i... te wszystkie zabezpieczenia przeciwwłamaniowe są wszędzie... nie wiem, jak długo jeszcze będziemy mieli robotę w tej branży. *'Strażnik 2: 'sv20104D: A widziałeś tych mechanicznych ludzi, których ma szeryf? Nigdy w życiu nie chciałbym z takimi pracować. *'Strażnik 4: 'sg40104E: (zdziwiony) "Mechaniczni ludzie"? O czym ty mówisz? *'Strażnik 2: 'sv20104F: No, wyobraź sobie chodzącą, mówiącą maszynę. Ciężko to wytłumaczyć... (bierze wdech) wyglądają jak ludzie, ale są z metalu. Mają ręce i twarze i są w stanie cię zobaczyć, ale wystarczy tylko na nich popatrzeć i wiesz, że ich jedynym celem jest zabijanie. *'Strażnik 4: 'sg40104G: (zrzędliwie) Pewnie to kolejny etap "postępu" od tych Mechanistów. *'Strażnik 2: 'sv20104H: Pewnie tak. Chciałem ci tylko o tym powiedzieć, zanim zdecydujesz się rzucić tę robotę. Nie chciałbym... żebyś odszedł. *'Strażnik 4: 'sg40104I: Dzięki, Meryl. Lepiej chyba nie podejmować pochopnych decyzji. *'Strażnik 2: 'sv20104J: Nie ma za co. Dobranoc, Jax. Wysyłka i odbiór Venik Kilgor i brat Uriel przy magazynie tuż przy głównym wejściu do Budynku A *'Venik Kilgor: 'no10201A: Ty to pewnie Uriel.... Spóźniłeś się. Myślałem, że wyraziłem się jasno, że nie lubię czekać. *'Uriel: 'hm10201B: Wdzięczny za to bądźże, że załatwiać interesy z tobą raczę, niewierny. Późno już, a ja to chyżo zakończyć chcę, a do mych braci powrócić. *'Venik Kilgor: 'no10201C: Cóż, mój niecierpliwy przyjacielu, chodź za mną, a zaprowadzę cię do twojej przesyłki. Wiesz, wy, Młoty, przysporzyliście mi wiele pieniędzy. Ale nie widuję was zbyt często ostatnio. *'Uriel: 'hm10201D: Jedynie czwartą część tego, co zwykłem zamawiać, potrzebuję. Nie trzebaż nam więcej, jako że nasza liczebność od czasu tych przeklętych heretyków spadła. *'Venik Kilgor: 'no10201E: "Heretyków"? Chodzi ci o Mechanistów, prawda? *'Uriel: 'hm10201F: Tego przeklętego miana przy mnie nie wymawiaj! Oni za imieniem Budowniczego nie dążą, jeno za fałszywym prorokiem, któren do swych ziemskich potrzeb święte pismo nagina. Nie, co gorsza, ci niewierni jego kłamstwa do poziomu Słowa Świętego podnoszą! *'Venik Kilgor: 'no10201G: Ostatnio dużo się o nich mówi. Nie mam pojęcia, co o nich myśleć, ale... wydaje mi się, że chcą ulepszyć Miasto. Ułatwić życie ludziom, takim jak ja... a to więcej, niż uczyniliście wy, Młoty. *'Uriel: 'hm10201H: Heretycy niczym innym są, tylko jak próbą dla wiernych Budowniczemu. Oni ni pobożności, ni wiary, ni rzemiosła, ni umiejętności nie znają, jeno ślepo ścieżką kłamstwa, chciwości y oszustwa podążają. Me słowa zapamiętaj: w kuźni Mistrza Budowniczego On oddzieli stal od żużlu... a ci, którzy za kłamstwem, a nie wiarą podążają, na zawsze zostaną odrzuceni. *'Venik Kilgor: 'no10201I: (obojętnie) Ta, jasne. Jakkolwiek uważasz... (wzdycha) Chodźmy i ubijmy ten interes. Strażnik i mieszczanin w pobliżu tylnego wejścia do Budynku A *'Strażnik: 'sg50202A: Dobry, Dante. Wyglądasz na wyczerpanego. Powinieneś się przespać. *'Dante: 'ex10202B: Pamiętam, jak to było spać. Szef wyszedł rano i kazał mi wziąć się za rozładunek i katalogowanie wszystkich przedmiotów z transportu od Mechanistów. Każda cholerna rzecz od nich jest z metalu. Cały dzień podnosiłem ciężkie skrzynie i mój krzyż chyba mi pęknie. *'Strażnik: 'sg50202C: Całkiem sporo ich w mieście. Mieszkam w pobliżu Dziennego Portu i miałem niezły widok na góry. Kiedyś codziennie razem z żoną oglądałem wschód słońca. A teraz to metalowe monstrum rzuca cień na mój dom. *'Dante: 'ex10202D: Chodzi ci o tą Wieżę Mechanistów? Miasto z pewnością zmieniło się w ciągu ostatniego roku. Dużo z powodu Mechanistów. W zeszłym tygodniu byłem w Dziennym Porcie... Wycięto wszystkie drzewa, a gigantyczne kominy wypluwają obłoki sadzy. *'Strażnik: 'sg50202E: Cała moja dzielnica śmierdzi tym sczerniałym powietrzem. Mój dom był biały, a teraz coraz bardziej szarzeje od tego pyłu. I do tego mój syn ciągle kaszle. *'Dante: 'ex10202F: Cóż... fabryki to nie jedyna zasługa Mechanistów. Gdy byłem w Dziennym Porcie, musiałem wstąpić do ich wieży, by odebrać zapłatę. Nie mogłem uwierzyć w to, co tam zobaczyłem. Mieli te mechaniczne twarze, które ciągle mnie obserwowały. Ciarki przeszły mi od tego po plecach. *'Strażnik: 'sg50202G: (Wzdycha) Tak, też miałem z nimi nieprzyjemność. Zainstalowali kilka z nich w Budynku B. Słyszałem, że planują nimi zastąpić nas, strażników, bo nie muszą im płacić pod koniec każdego tygodnia. Słyszałem plotki, że wszystkich nas zwolnią. Jeśli tak, to będę musiał żyć w lesie... jak Poganie. Mieszczanie naprzeciwko magazynu Gilvera *'Mieszczanin: 'SV10203A: Słyszałem, że kapitan Davidson zawinął do portu jakieś cztery godziny temu. *'Mieszczka: 'ex20203B: Tak i ja słyszałam. Mam nadzieję, że ten brudny szmugler przywiózł nam jakieś przypraw. W tym przeklętym Mieście już nigdzie nie można ich znaleźć. *'Mieszczanin: 'sv10203C: Wiem, co masz na myśli. Swego czasu uprawiałem własne zioła, a także warzywa i owoce, ale wszystkie moje rośliny uschły jakiś czas temu i nie chcą odrosnąć, bez względu na to, co robię. *'Mieszczka: 'ex20203D: Tak jakby cała roślinność pomarła w Mieście. Zauważyłeś, że wszystkie drzewa we Wschodnim Porcie są uschnięte i martwe? *'Mieszczanin: 'sv10203E: Może Davidson w najbliższym ładunku przemyci drzewa, heh... Nie wiem, gdzie on zdobywa te przyprawy, ale jego ceny są wysokie. Szybko stanie się bogaczem. Zniesławiony Pokój przesłuchań *'Złodziej 1: th10402A: (z wyrzutem) Nie możecie mnie tak traktować! Jestem weteranem! *'Strażnik 6:' sg60402B: (szyderczy śmiech) Jasne, to pewnie na wojnie nauczyłeś się tak dobrze obrabiać sakiewki. *'Złodziej 1:' th10402C: (żałośnie) K-k-kiedy wróciłem, mojej rodziny już nie było. Nie m-miałem pieniędzy na życie. *'Strażnik 6:' sg60402D: (szyderczo) Oczywiście. Powiedz to szeryfowi, ma prawdziwą słabość do bohaterów wojennych. Lady Rumford i strażnik w jednej z sal przesłuchań *'Strażnik 4: '''sg40404A: (Wzdycha ze znużeniem) Dobrze... Zacznijmy od początku: co się wydarzyło? *'Lady Rumford: no20404B: Cóż, moja służka, Jenivere, zaginęła. Nie miała żadnego powodu, by uciec. Traktowałam ją jak własną córkę. Któż teraz się mną zaopiekuje? *'Strażnik 4: '''sg40404C: Proszę pani, przepraszam, że przerywam, ale ponownie odchodzi pani od tematu. Proszę trzymać się faktów. *'Lady Rumford: 'no20404D: Zamierzasz mi pomóc, czy nie? Powinieneś wiedzieć, że jestem bliską przyjaciółką Ojca Karrasa. On ma wielkie wpływy, wiesz? Jak myślisz, skąd się wzięły te wszystkie wasze wyszukane urządzenia? Wątpię, aby był zadowolony, gdyby dowiedziałby się, że zaniedbujesz jednego z jego przyjaciół... *'Strażnik 4: 'sg40404E: Przepraszam, proszę pani. Próbuję jak najszybciej dowiedzieć się, w czym problem. Im prędzej skończymy, tym szybciej będziemy mogli rozpocząć poszukiwania waszej służki. Proszę się uspokoić i zebrać myśli, a ja przejrzę to, co już mamy. *'Lady Rumford: 'no20404F: Och... Przepraszam, panie oficerze... Dziękuję. Rozmowa dwóch strażników *'Strażnik 3: sg30406A: Czemu ciągle chodzimy na patrol? Czy Mechaniści nie mogliby zamontować więcej tych mechani-- mecha-- mechanicznych oczu na posterunku? *'Strażnik 1:' sg10406B: Bo nas tak łatwo nie można wyłączyć, tafferze. *'Strażnik 3:' sg30406C: Aaa. Ale przynajmniej to jest lepsze od stania na warcie dla Zawietrzników. *'Strażnik 1:' sg10406D: Racja. Bez smrodu kanałów, bez pleśni, mniej szczurów. *'Strażnik 3:' sg30406E: Zastanawiałeś się, dlaczego Truart nas zatrudnił? *'Strażnik 1:' sg10406F: Niezupełnie. Pewnie doszedł do wniosku, że w ten sposób mniej czasu poświęcimy na łamanie prawa, skoro będziemy je egzekwować. Złoto to złoto - nie ważne, czy pochodzi od Reubena czy szeryfa Truarta. Inżynier Mechanista i strażnik przy zachodnim wyjściu ze stacji *'Brat Artus: '''mc10407A: Obserwator gotów i operatywny jest. Aby alarm aktywować, w któremkolwiek momencie intruz objawi się. *'Strażnik 5: sg50407B: Jak to rozróżnia intruza od nas? *'Brat Artus: '''mc10407C: Aby odpowiedź na tą kwestię znaleźć, do Seminarium Mechanistów uczęszczać i do naszego Zakonu dołączyć należy. Mądrość Karrasa dla świeckich ludzi dostępna nie jest. *'Strażnik 5: 'sg50407D: A co z konserwacją tych przyrządów? *'Brat Artus: 'mc10407E: Twój szeryf nalegał, by wszelakie informacje na temat systemu bezpieczeństwa pod opieką Porucznika Hagena pozostawić. Instrukcje w zabezpieczonym archiwum zamknięto. *'Strażnik 5: 'sg50407F: Jakim zabezpieczonym archiwum? *'Brat Artus: 'mc10407G: Szeryf tak nam skonstruować archiwum zlecił, by schowane tam dokumenty jedynie on i jego porucznicy widzieć mogli. Bez wątpienia po to, aby je z dala od oczu niekompetentnych osób trzymać. Takich jak ty. Niewykorzystane *'Strażnik 5: sg50403A: Myślisz, że twój ukochany "Drzewiasty Pan" cię uratuje? Ty i tobie podobni spowodowaliście wystarczająco kłopotów w okolicy. Ale powstrzymamy was. *'Poganin 1:' pg10403B: Tłumoku! On bywszy dębem i liśćmi i na was się pożywiwszy! *'Strażnik 5: '''sg50403C: Jasne, z przyjemnością popatrzę, jak będziesz płonąć. Zasadzka Mieszczki przy bramie, pod murem *'Mieszczka 2: sv20503A: (przestraszona) O co się rozchodzi? Straż Miejska jest wszędzie! *'Mieszczka 1: '''ex20503B: Och... szukają jakiegoś faceta, którego chce dopaść szeryf. *'Mieszczka 1: 'sv20503C: (przestraszona) Wielkie nieba! Czy--- czy ten mężczyzna jest niebezpieczny? *'Mieszczka 2: 'ex20503D: Mówili, że chcą go żywego lub martwego, ale mam wrażenie, że jednak wolą trupa. *'Mieszczka 1: 'sv20503E: A skąd ty to wiesz? *'Mieszczka 2: ex20503F: Byłam w gospodzie i widziałam, jak kilku Niebieskich Płaszczy urządziło zasadzkę na tego faceta. Ale udało mu się uciec. Nigdy nie widziałam, żeby ktoś poruszał się tak szybko. Po prostu rozpłynął się w powietrzu. *'Mieszczka 1: '''sv20503G: Łaa...! Prostytutka i strażnik na moście na rynku *'Prostytutka: no20504A: (przyjacielsko) Co taki wielki facet jak ty robi tutaj i to nocą? *'Strażnik 3: '''sg30504B: (nieśmiale) Och... (zawstydzony chichot) "wielki facet..." *'Prostytutka: 'no20504C: (przyjacielsko) Nie chciałbyś, żeby jakaś kobietki cię rozgrzała? *'Strażnik 3: 'sg30504D: (zdziwiony) Ale po co? Ten mundur jest wystarczająco ciepły, a dziś nie jest aż tak chłodno. *'Prostytutka: 'no20504E: NIE UŻYTE: (przyjacielsko) Nie chciałbyś wpaść do mnie, żeby nie stać na tym zimnie? Strażnik i strażniczka miejska w pobliżu mieszkania Garretta *'Strażniczka 6: 'sg60501A: Zapamiętajcie sobie - nazywa się Garrett. Jest uzbrojony i niebezpieczny. Szeryf chce go żywego lub martwego. *'Strażnik 5: 'sg50501B: Co szeryf chce od zwykłego złodzieja? Po co to wsparcie? *'Strażniczka 6: 'sg60501C: Truart mówi, że ten człowiek jest bardzo niebezpieczny i szczwany. Po prostu wykonuj swe rozkazy. *'Strażnik 5: 'sg50501D: Ale czemu...? *'Strażniczka 6: 'sg60501E: Nie chcę więcej o tym słyszeć! To rozkaz. *'Strażnik 5: 'sg50501F: Tajest, sir! Grupa stróżów w pobliżu rynku *'Strażnik 5: sg50405A: Słyszałeś o obławie w Kaprysie Suzerena? Truart osobiście nią dowodził. *'Strażnik 6: '''sg60405B: Donal musi być nieźle wkurzony. *'Strażnik 5: sg50405C: (Śmiech) Można powiedzieć, że tak. (Śmiech) *'Strażnik 6: '''sg60405D: Hm. Jeśli Truart utrzyma takie tempo, to wkrótce nie będziemy mieli nic do roboty. Nie będzie kogo aresztować. *'Strażnik 5: 'sg50405E: Aha! Cóż, przypuszczam, że wtedy będziemy musieli aresztować szeryfa. *'Strażnik 6: 'sg60405F: (Chichot) Tak, Baron będzie zaskoczony, że Truart pracuje dla wszystkich, tylko nie dla niego. *'Strażnik 5: 'sg50405G: W ogóle ktoś wie, kim są ludzie, dla których pracuje szeryf? Dziwię się, że nikt o tym nie gada. *'Strażnik 6: 'sg60405H: (nagle poważnie) Ty też nie powinieneś, jeśli wiesz, co dla ciebie dobre. Para patrycjuszy w południowej części Przydroża *'Patrycjusz 2: 'ex10502A: Jakie wieści z frontu, Raleigh? *'Raleigh: 'no10502B: (zmartwiony) Lord Anders nie otrzymał ostatnio żadnego raportu. Ostatni nie był pomyślny. Obawiam się, że Baron powróci, a pole bitwy przyjdzie wraz z nim. *'Patrycjusz 2: 'ex10502C: Zbytecznie się obawiasz. To miasto jest jak forteca. Nie musimy się martwić, mając Mechanistów do pomocy przy obronie. *'Raleigh: 'no10502D: (pogardliwy śmiech) A ja uważam, że pokładasz w nich zbyt dużą nadzieję. W końcu są tylko odłamem Młotodzierżców. Trudno ich uznać za siłę zbrojną. Wydaje się, że są zainteresowani jedynie rozdawaniem patrycjatowi swych fikuśnych wynalazków. Ich ołowiane żołnierzyki nie wytrzymają długo w walce z prawdziwą armią. *'Patrycjusz 2: 'ex10502E: Cóż... póki nie zobaczę bitwy rozgrywającej się tuż przed moim oknem, nie będę się o to martwić. Podsłuchana rozmowa W warsztacie 1 *'Mechanista 1: mc10603A: (sfrustrowany) Zaraza na to! Nigdyż nie ukończę ten projekt. Sprężyny i zębatki sprzysięgły się, by mnie skonfundować. *'Mechanista 4:' mc40603B: Spokój, Przyjacielu, spokój... Pozwól mi jutro do twego warsztatu przyjść i w twym problemie ci pomóc. *'Mechanista 1:' mc10603C: (pokornie) Byłbym najbardziej wdzięczny. Mógłbyś-że pomóc? *'Mechanista 4:' mc40603D: Drobnostka. W ten sposób o tym myśl, że jako miedź i cyna łączą się, by twardszy brąz stworzyć, podobnież my swe siły połączymy, by lepiej w kuźni Karrasa pracować. *'Mechanista 1:' mc10603E: (z podziwem) Mądrość przez cię przemawia. *'Mechanista 4:' mc40603F: To Karras jest najmędrszy z nas. Jego szczodrość i maszyny, które tworzymy, lepszym życie dla całej ludzkości uczynią, a wtedy wszyscy mądrość jego ujrzą. *'Mechanista 1:' mc10603G: Wdzięcznym będę, gdy wreszcie to niewdzięczne zadanie skończonym będzie, a wtedy bardziej pożądaną pozycję zajmę. W warsztacie 2 *'Mechanista 3:' mc30606A: Zdradzę ci, gdyż mym przyjacielem jesteś, iż pragnąłbym, by Dzieci Karrasa bardziej... hm... przyjemniej wyglądały. *'Mechanista 1:' mc10606B: Nie jesteś pierwszym, którego w strach wprawiają. (cichy śmiech) Gdyż ich wygląd ma strach wzbudzać we wrogach Karrasa... lub tych, którzy myślą, by wrogami jego zostać. *'Mechanista 3:' mc30606C: I pewnie wprawia. Gdyż w moim sercu przerażenie prawie wzbudza. *'Mechanista 1:' mc10606D: Czyżbyś myślał, iże twe miękkie ciało z mięsem, które cieknie i wydziela gazy, miłe jest w oczach Budowniczego? Nie! To twa dusza jedyną wartość posiada! Więc tak to jest z dziećmi Karrasa, gdyż są błogosławionymi i nieśmiertelnymi dziedzicami Budowniczego, podczas gdy ty i ja jeno niedoskonałymi narzędziami, co je wykuły. *'Mechanista 3:' mc30606E: Jakżesz mówisz. *'Mechanista 1:' mc10606F: (cicho, do siebie) Cóż za głupiec... Karras dobrze by zrobił pozbywszy się jego. W seminarium *'Mechanista 1:' mc10607A: Wiesz, czyż szeryf przybył już? *'Mechanista 2:' mc20607B: Szeryf? Cóżby miał tu robić? *'Mechanista 1:' mc10607C: (z niedowierzaniem) W imię Karrasa, człowiecze! Czyż uszy twe liśćmi wypełniłeś? Czy żeś o spotkaniu nie słyszał? *'Mechanista 2:' mc20607D: (kłamiąc) Och... spotkanie. Zapomniałem był, że to dzisiaj. *'Mechanista 1:' mc10607E: (zdegustowany) Pfft! Pojęcia nie masz żadnego, o czym mówię. (pouczająco) Więcej uwagi poświęcać musisz na to, co się dzieje, inaczej przyszłość minie cię na poboczu stojącym. Spotkanie Truarta i Karrasa w sali konferencyjnej *kar0609a: Sługa: Puść mnie! Puść mnie! Niech ktoś mnie wypuści! **'Karras:' Spójrz, szeryfie! Jak męt z ulicy przeistoczył się w lojalnego pracownika. Takiego, którego ja nazywam "Sługą". **'Truart:' Czy to jeden z tych włóczęgów, których ci dostarczyłem? Przemiana jest nad wyraz spektakularna! **'Karras:' I żadnych potrzeb ani trosk nie posiada. **'Truart:' Ale z niego szczęściarz (śmieje się). Dziwne, że wspomniałeś o troskach, Karras, bo ja mam jedną. *kar0609b: Truart: Nie chodzi o pieniądze, nie. Ja po prostu muszę być pewny tego, że jesteśœ wystarczająco ostrożny w swych działaniach. Moje imię nie jest skażone żadnym skandalem i nie będę tym, który pozwoli je upokorzyć i zniszczyć. **'Karras:' Połóż nadzieję we mnie, gdyż sam Budowniczy mnie prowadzi. A Baron... on się o niczym dowiadywać nie musi. **'Truart:' Tak... cieszę się, że sam Budowniczy daje ci natchnienie, jednak czułbym się pewniej, gdybyś opowiedział mi trochę więcej o tym wszystkim. *kar0609c: Truart: No dalej! Co stoi u podstaw tego wszystkiego, co, Karrasie? Pokaż mi, co takiego specjalnego jest w tych twoich Sługach. **'Karras:' Ach, nie możliwym jest ukryć coś przed tobą, prawda szeryfie? Zatem wyjaśnię ci wszystko w postaci... demonstracji. W tym wypadku to, co zobaczysz, bardziej wymowne będzie aniżeli moje werbalne wywody. Muszę cię jednak poprosić, byś się trochę oddalił od Zamaskowanego Sługi. Tak jest. W międzyczasie poproszę naszą... ochotniczkę. Nieszczęśliwego obdartusa, która czeka już za drzwiami. *kar0609d:' Karras:' Chodź, chodźŸ, dobra żebraczko. Stań o, tu, obok tego człowieka w metalowej masce. Dobrze. Wszystko w gotowości, więc skup wzrok twój na naszej nowoprzybyłej, kiedy dam znak Słudze... w ten sposób... *kar0609e: Truart: O rety! Z maski wydobywa się czerwony dym! **'Żebraczka:' Proszę, nie! Pomocy! **'Karras:' Kontynuuj swoją obserwację, Truart. **'Truart:' Ale to ich pożera! Jesteśmy w niebezpieczeństwie! **'Karras:' Nie lękaj się, niezłomny szeryfie, gdyż w tej odległości jesteśmy bezpieczni. Spójrz, reakcja zakończyła się. *kar0609f:' Truart:' Ależ oni zniknęli! A co po nich zostało? Piasek? Nie... to rdza! **'Karras:' Tak, bardzo to podobne do rdzy i całkowicie bezpieczne, gdy się osadzi. Bracie Feagan, upraszam cię, pozamiataj to, co pozostało po tych dwojgu. **'Brat Feagan:' Tak jest. **'Truart:' Zatem to broń! To fantastyczne. I... nieludzkie! Oczywiście, będziesz trzymał te Sługi z dala ode mnie i moich ludzi? **'Karras:' Nawet o to nie musisz pytać. **'Truart:' Zatem zgadzamy się! *kar0609g: Truart: Potrzebujesz ludzi do twojego projektu, a ja mogę ci ich dostarczyć. Włóczędzy, menele, prostytutki... nikt znaczący nie zauważy ich braku. Zostaną zgarnięci z ulicy, postawi się im wymyślone zarzuty i tak dalej. To wszystko jest jednak ciągle ryzykowne, więc dostarczę ci ich dwudziestu... nic ponad to. Ty ze swojej strony zadbaj o to, aby wszystkie nasze wspólne interesy pozostały w ścisłej tajemnicy! I, oczywiście, dostarcz mi zapłatę - z góry, w całości - na jutro. Nie ufam ci, Karras, dlatego odbierzesz te wszystkie osoby dopiero jak dostanę zapłatę. *kar0609h: Truart: Cóż, ubiliśmy nasz interes. **'Karras:' Tak... żegnaj, Truart. *kar0610A:' Karras:' Tak więc, przyjaciele, z efektywnością Budowniczego dwa zadania ukończyłem, wykonując tylko jeden... wysiłek. Po pierwsze, dwudziestu więźniów zapewniłem, którzy w Sługi przemienieni będą, jak słyszeliście. A po drugie, lojalność nieufnego Szeryfa Truarta zapewniłem. Tak, jego lojalność (śmieje się). Truart obawia się skandalu. A jego ostatnie działania mogą mu to przynieść, jeśli zostaną upublicznione. *kar0610S: Karras: Spójrzcie na tą maszynę z cylindrem pokrytym woskiem. Użyłem jej dziś, by zachować każde wypowiedziane dzisiaj przez szeryfa słowo, kiedy wzlatywało w powietrze. Słuchajcie, przyjaciele! **'Nagrany głos Truarta:' ...a ja mogę ci ich dostarczyć. Włóczędzy, menele, prostytutki... nikt znaczący nie zauważy ich braku. **'Karras': Z jego głosem w ten sposób zachowanym pewien być mogę, iż Truart nie będzie śmiał mnie zdradzić, inaczej spotka go skandal, którego tak się obawia. Bracie Feagan, dopilnujesz, by z samego rana maszyna dostała się bezpiecznie do banku. *KAR0610B: Karras: Klucz do skrytki depozytowej znajdziesz w dormitorium akolitów. *kar0610C: Karras: Klucz do skrytki depozytowej znajdziesz w kwaterach straży. *kar0610D: Karras: Klucz do skrytki depozytowej znajdziesz w biurze na drugim piętrze świątyni. *kar0610E: Karras: Klucz do skrytki depozytowej znajdziesz na terenie fabryki. *kar0610F: Karras: Klucz do skrytki depozytowej znajdziesz we Wschodniej Wieży. *kar0610I: Karras: Klucz do skrytki depozytowej znajdziesz w Zachodniej Wieży. *kar0610J: Karras: Klucz do skrytki depozytowej znajdziesz w katakumbach. *kar0610K: Karras: Klucz do skrytki depozytowej znajdziesz na ambonie w świątyni. *kar0610L: Karras: Klucz do skrytki depozytowej znajdziesz w pomieszczeniu obok ambony. *kar0610M: Karras: Klucz do skrytki depozytowej znajdziesz w szopie nad kwaterami akolitów. *kar0610N: Karras: Klucz do skrytki depozytowej znajdziesz w szopie na narzędzia. *kar0610P: Karras: Klucz do skrytki depozytowej znajdziesz w kuchni. *kar0610Q: Karras: Klucz do skrytki depozytowej znajdziesz w galerii. *kar0610R: Karras: Klucz do skrytki depozytowej znajdziesz na strychu. *kar0611A: Karras: Przyjaciele, zawieszam nasze spotkanie. Powróćcie teraz do swoich obowiązków. *kar0611B: Karras: Przyjaciele, zawieszam nasze spotkanie. Powróćcie teraz do swoich obowiązków. *kar0611C: Karras: Przyjaciele, zawieszam nasze spotkanie. Powróćcie teraz do swoich obowiązków. Niewykorzystane 1 *'Mechanista 1:' mc10601A: (przyjacielsko) Pozdrowiony bądź, Przyjacielu! *'Mechanista 2:' mc20601B: Jakże się twe prace posuwają? *'Mechanista 1:' mc10601C: Jak zwykle, są tacy, którzy nic nie dając w zamian błogosławieństw żądają. Lecz większość mądrość Karrasa pojmuje i to, o co prosimy, spełnia. *'Mechanista 2:' mc20601D: Zawsze znajdą się ślepi wśród nas. Nasze wysiłki niwecząc i plotąc o... "naturalnych" rzeczach. Lecz światło Budowniczego oczy im otworzy, dnia pewnego. To większą im przykrość sprawi niż ta, którą nam teraz sprawiają. Niewykorzystane 2 *'Mechanista 3:' mc30602A: Czyś widział dziś czcigodnego ojca? Zmęczonym się wydawał. *'Mechanista 2:' mc20602B: Nie dziwota to. Ciężar wszystkich darów Budowniczego na jego barkach spoczywa. A narzekania maluczkich wiecznie w jego uszach rozbrzmiewają, przed wypoczynkiem wzbraniając. *'Mechanista 3:' mc30602C: Zaprawdę, Budowniczego wielbić musimy za to, iż lorda Karrasa z tak dobrze wykutą siłą stworzył. *'Mechanista 2:' mc20602D: Prawdę powiadasz. Karras jest narzędziem w dłoni Budowniczego, które przekuje zgniliznę lasów i pól w maszynę bez skazy. Niewykorzystane 3 *'Mechanista 4:' mc40605A: Czyś widział się z naszymi... duchami przeszłości, Przyjacielu? *'Mechanista 2:' mc20605B: Świątynię Młota masz na myśli? Nie. Od czasu, gdym do Karrasa dołączył. *'Mechanista 4:' mc40605C: Wczorajszego wieczora zaszedłem porozmawiać z moimi... dawnymi braćmi. W me oczy się rzuciło, jak surowe i zaniedbane pokoje były. *'Mechanista 2:' mc20605D: Pamiętam - teraz, gdyś o tym wspomniał - karać i grozić jedynym ich celem było... i nic, prócz strachu, im to nie przyniosło. Karras o przyjaźnie bogatych zabiega, dziełami swej inwencji ich błogosławiąc, a oni odwdzięczają się hojnymi darami. *'Mechanista 4:' mc40605E: Muszę z tobą się zgodzić. Czyni to bowiem moje otoczenie o wiele... milszym. *'Mechanista 2:' mc20605F: Jeśli nasi byli bracia cierpią, iż tylu z nich ich zakon porzuciło, by do naszego się przyłączyć, sami sobie są winni postępowi się przeciwstawiając. Niewykorzystane 4 *'Mechanista 3:' mc30608A: (zły) Mój przyjacielu? Gdzieżeś był wczorajszej nocy? Czekałem na cię całą wieczność! *'Mechanista 4:' mc40608B: Przykro mi. Urządzenie, jakie konstruowałem nie chciało działać poprawnie, a lord Karras przyrzekł je Thorwaldom dać dzisiaj. *'Mechanista 3:' mc30608C: (prychnięcie) Czemuż swój czas marnujesz? Thorwaldowie twego trudu nie docenią. *'Mechanista 4:' mc40608D: (zły) Budowniczy nakazuje nam wszystkich naszych umiejętności używać, nad czym pracujemy! *'Mechanista 3:' mc30608E: Te przykazania są dla nowicjuszy, Przyjacielu. Ty zaś podchodzić do nich praktycznie musisz. Jak w Banku Bank 1 *sg10701A: Heh. Night-shift again, eh Mart? You piss off the Master Banker or what? *sg50701B: Naah, I'd rather the night-watch. It's quiet... and I don't have to bow and scrape to the customers. (Mockingly) Let me carry your heavy, heavy gold for you, Lady Fat Bottom. *sg10701C: (Mockingly) Here let me take some of that nasty, heavy stuff off your hands, Dunswick. *sg50701D: Yeah, and see the bosses aren't around to listen to us talking tonight, either. Cenny Ładunek *'Garrett:' Lotos? *'Lotos:' (drżącym głosem) Wciąż żyję, Mechanisto... *'Garrett:' Nie jestem Mechanistą. Nazywam się Garrett... *'Lotos:' Garrett. Tak... Nasza Pani wiedziała, że przyjdziesz. *'Garrett:' Wiedziała, że przyjdę? Ale.... *'Lotos:' Posłuchaj, przyjacielu. Mamy niewiele czasu. Pewien człowiek o imieniu Cavador zaopatruje Karrasa w... cudowną technologię. Projekt Cetus. Postrach mórz! Postrach mórz! Trzeba... powiadomić Panią... *'Garrett:' Nie martw się. Znajdę Cavadora. Powstrzymamy Karrasa. *'Lotos:' Będziesz potrzebował... tego klucza... do latarni. Bądź ostrożny! I... Garretcie.... *'Garrett:' Tak... przyjacielu. Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić? *'Lotos:' Zimno... cały płonę... Ogromny ból... Garretcie... ZABIJ MNIE! Kategoria:Rozmowy